Bruce Banner and Tony Stark Reader Insert One shots
by eleventhdoctorchick
Summary: Hello respected readers this is a series made for my two favorite avengers *the science bros.* Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. Just a few little one shots about them and the reader. Sorry if the summary sucks but I'm sue you'll enjoy it! AN: I do not own Bruce Banner or Tony Stark They belong to Disney and Marvel.
1. Just a little cut

Just a little cut  
Pairing: Bruce Banner X Reader  
Prompt: Paper Cut

"Morning Doctor Banner, Hey Tony" you greeter the science bros with a smile as you walked into the lab. The only response that you got from Doctor Banner was a shy wave. Tony on the other hand was a bit more talkative. "Morning there Beautiful" Tony said causing you to blush. It seemed like every time Tony flirted with you Bruce would slightly ball his fist or ring out his hands nervously.

You had been a lab tech for shield until the Avengers broke away. Because of you being so smart and the boys really liking your company, they pulled you along with them to the new Avengers Tower. "I'm not quite sure that there's anything you really need to do today (Y/N), but we love the company" Tony said to you as you finally moved over to the corner to sit. "Well at least I'll be good for something today" you responded before cracking open Bruce's 'Doctor who visual dictionary'.

~An Hour later ~

Tony had gone out to get the three of you some Schwarma for lunch. This only left you and shy Bruce alone in the lab. "(Y/N) would you mind handing me the last lab report I printed please" Bruce called to you not looking up from his microscope. You looked up and finally both your eyes met for just a moment before you began making your way over to the printer. "Of course Doctor Banner" you replied grabbing up the small stack. Suddenly you flinched feeling the freshly printed paper cut into the skin of your index finger.

"(Y/N) are you ok? What's wrong?" Bruce asked worriedly as he saw you winch in pain. You walked over to him placing the papers down on his desk before looking at him again. "It's ok Doctor it's just a little paper cut" you answered trying not to worry him more than he already was. "C'mon (Y/N) please just let me see it. I am a Doctor ya know" Bruce retorted as he gently grabbed your hand in his own calloused one. You blushed as you watched him study it. "Kiss it better?" you mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear you. You watched Bruce's face grow pinker in color as he made sure your hand was ok. The next thing you know you feel a pair of soft lips press to your hurt finger. His warm lips so soft on your skin and causing you to get instant Goosebumps course though you body.

"Though you should probably get that wrapped up in medical, just so you don't get infected" Bruce's nerdy voice sounded in your ears breaking you out of your reverie. "Uh…yes of course, thank you Doctor Banner" you whispered, your cheeks as dark as Tony's iron man suit. "Just call me Bruce (Y/N) please. I'll see you later then" Bruce replied with a warm smile. After a moment you registered what had just happened before you began to scamper out of the lab. As you left you saw Tony returning with a bag of Schwarma.

"Hey (Y/N)…" Tony began as he watched you race past him and down the corridor. "Did I miss something Bruce?" Tony asked looking confused as the lab door swooshed closed behind him. "Ah it was nothing much…(Y/N) just had a little paper cut" Bruce said causally his mind whirling at what he had just done. He turned back to his work as Tony began to piece together what Bruce really meant, when he figured I out he smirked. "Good job Bro. you made the first move, I'm actually proud of you" Tony laughed as he went back over to his work station. Bruce was now the shade you had been only a few minutes before. The lab had grown quiet again before long leaving Bruce to think. All he knew now was that he really liked you and Tony may have been right. It felt good to have made the first move. All of this just because of a little cut.


	2. Mii and U

**Mii and U  
(Bruce Banner X Reader) **

**It was a rather lazy day in Avenger Tower, considerably a day that the team happened to enjoy. At this point you had decided to have a nostalgic day and play on the Wii for a while. After a bit of breakfast (Prepared by Thor himself) which consisted of Pop-tarts and coffee, you bounded out of the kitchen and off to find the Wii system. "Morning Ms. (Y/N) where may I take you today?" A familiar British accent asked as you got into the elevator. "Gaming room Jarv. If ya please" You replied with a huge grin before resting against the wall and listening to the soft music that Jarvis had decided to play for you.**

 **~A short elevator ride later~**

 **You entered a rather large room that was lined with all sorts of gaming equipment. So much that one could've become a YouTuber if it hadn't have been that you were with the famous Avengers. In the center of the awesome neon colored room you could see the enormous leather couch that looked very comfortable. You smirked and raced toward the huge couch which stood in front of a huge flat screen TV and underneath a Wii system. After finding the special custom made remote that had your name on the sleeve (Tony's Doings BTW) you pressed the power button and watched the Wii slowly come to life. "Hmm…I really need to make some Mii's for those guys" you said to yourself as you found out that you were the only Mii character in the entire plaza. You smirked happily and began with a certain shy Physicist that you had developed a huge crush on.**

 **~Meanwhile in the Labs~**

 **Tony and Bruce were for once a bit bored. Honestly even though they were scientist they had been working so very hard all week long. This also meaning that almost neither had stopped to be humans for a little while. "Hey Bruce wanna go and see what (Y/N)'s doing? She decided to chill for a bit" Tony said shooting a glance over at his now blushing friend. "Uh…I…I suppose it wouldn't hurt Tony. I just don't want to spoil her fun" Bruce answered nervously as he ran a hand through his graying brunette locks. "It's not spoiling her fun if we're enjoying it with her, and don't give me that look I know you like her" Tony smirked practically dragging his science bro out of the lab.**

 **~About twenty minutes later~**

 **"** **Hey there Doll whatcha up to?" You heard a familiar voice say from behind you. You couldn't help but smile as you turned to see your best friend Tony Stark. "Ah nothing much just fooling around with some Mii characters" You replied jumping up to hug him. You blushed quickly as you could see Bruce standing not far from you and Tony. He had a shy smile on his face and you couldn't help but to give him a small hug.**

 **"** **Hey Doctor Banner" you greeted him softly causing him to smile a little brighter. "Hey now how many times do I have to tell you (Y/N) just call me Bruce" He chuckled as the three of you settled back down on the huge couch again.**

 **"** **So you two want to see some Mii characters before we start playing some sports?" you asked excited to show them your latest creations. "Sure (Y/N)" the boys replied in unison as you went to the main plaza that all of the Mii's gathered in. You swished the controller with ease pressing the little whistle and letting it call all of the Mii's together. You then grabbed up a little guy and pulled him into the Viewing platform.**

 **"** **Bruce, Tony I want you to meet Mii Bruce Banner" You smiled as you showed them the little Mii in a closer view. "Dude that totally looks like you" Tony commented making Bruce blush a little bit. "You honestly did an amazing Job (Y/N) I like him" Bruce complimented making it your turn to blush.**

 **"** **Oh do me next!" Tony cheered like a little kid wanting his turn to answer a question or volunteer for a magic trick. You laughed at Tony's way of getting you to show him his little character and then repeated the phase you had done to show off little Bruce. "I present to you little Tony Stark" you replied smiling confidently. "Lookin good handsome" Tony complimented the little Mii on the screen making you almost fall backward with laughter.**

 **~1, 2, skip a few 99, 100~**

 **"** **Alright Bruce your Turn" you announced after earning yet another strike in the rally against the boys. Bruce stood slowly and gently swung the remote before he realized he forgot to let go at the right time and hit the electronic people behind him. "Oops…heh sorry" Bruce apologized to the screen before retaking his stance and finally letting the ball smoothly roll out of his gasp. Amazingly he made a strike knocking a miracle pin at the very end.**

 **"** **This is my last frame guys, wish me luck" Tony laughed jumping up and taking a strange but very starkish stance. Finally Tony wound up a swing and let the ball curl out of his grasp before it hit a gutter. "Wow…that was honestly the worst move I've done this whole entire game" Tony chided watching a painful replay and then hearing the computer people say 'Aww'. "You're up (Y/N)" Tony said walking toward the mini-fridge that was also in the room.**

 **"** **Alright boys here goes nothing" You said as you got up. As you stood you felt Bruce lightly hold you back for a second. "Bruce?" you asked a little confused as you looked at the man you had developed a crush on for so long. "I…Uh wanted to give you something that might give you luck…" Bruce said shyly and almost barely audible. "Oh…and what's that?" you asked softly watching as he stared into your soft brown eyes intently.**

 **Suddenly the world seemed to stop spinning as you felt him lightly pull you onto his lap and felt his warm soft lips press against your own. At first you didn't react because you were afraid this was all just a dream but quickly you knew you had to let him know the feelings were mutual and thus you returned his gentle kiss.**

 **"** **C'mon Banner get a room! Oh and (Y/N) are you gonna finish your frame or what cause I'd like to know who is victorious" Tony called in a playful tone causing the two of you to break apart really quickly. "Oh and by the way (Y/N) I'm sure that was one hell of a good luck charm so…yea I'm hoping you'll get the luck you were hoping for" Tony finished before pouring the three of you glasses of lemonade before coming back over a smirk still plastered on his face.**

 **This comment Stark knew would earn him an eye roll from both you and the good Doctor who was hoping that at least you would kick the billionaire's ass at this game. You closed your eyes letting the feeling of Bruce's warm kiss encompass you again before swinging and letting the ball go out of your grasp. First go Strike! Second go Strike! Now all that was needed to make this the perfect game for you was a triple strike or in this case a 'Turkey'. As quickly as you shut your eyes for the second time you let go of the ball for the final time it hitting all but one pin. Suddenly you heard the announcer call a 'Strike!' before slowly opening your eyes to watch the replay… a perfect miracle pin. You squealed in happiness and felt Bruce jump up and hug you as you both cheered happily. "Hey gang Bruce has still gotta finish his frame" Tony reminded making you and Bruce hesitantly separate and blush darkly before Bruce took his position.**

 **~two minutes later~**

 **"** **And the winner is (Y/N) with 360 points" Tony announced smiling and congratulating you. "So whatcha wanna play next?" You asked them both curiously before seeing Tony shake his head a little. "I'm done guys…I'm just gonna leave my little dorks to enjoy themselves. See ya later, oh and Banner I want details bro" Tony said before he got up and exited the room.**

 **You turned to your companion with the same question in your eyes before seeing something a bit different in his. "(Y/N) I really have a confession to make to you…that kiss earlier I've been wanting to do that for a really long time now…I've been really nervous to say it but I…I love you" Bruce said nervously as he ran a hand through his curly brownish-greyish locks. "Good because I love you to Bruce" you replied before leaning forward and capturing his lips in your own again. Your hearts beat together as if to a samba but it felt good to finally do this…after so long of waiting.**

 **"** **I've got one question for you then (Y/N)" Bruce finally spoke as you pulled away for air. "Oh and what's that Bruce?" you asked with a bright smile on your face, you hand lightly stroking his cheek. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Bruce asked softly looking at you with his soft brown orbs. You knew that you couldn't resist, this was almost like a fairytale but you knew now that it was real. "Yes Brucie I'd love to be yours" you replied before you both found yourselves kissing each other again softly.**

 **Today was the best day of your life…a day that could not be described any other way. All because you wanted a nostalgic gaming day, you created some Mii's and played some Wii bowling.**


End file.
